Clothing Choices
by MOVED NOT HERE GONE ETC
Summary: A reupload from my old Site. Alec and Magnus decide to have some fun by coosing eachothers outfit.  M One shot Alec x Magnus YAOI  GAY SEX


Title: Clothing Choices

Category: Books » Mortal Instruments

Author: Ishamaru Butterfly

Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

Genre: Romance/General

Published: 05-07-09, Updated: 07-04-09

Chapters: 1, Words: 1,215

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Clothing Choices

By: Xeralynn

Beta'd & Typed By: VampireLover2009

Disclaimer: Me no own Mortal Instruments that's Ms. Claire's

A/N: First off this was written because when I searched M Alec X Magnus Fics I

got only a few so...i had to make my well this is my first

Mortal Instruments Fic with more to come i'm sure. This one is Magnus Alec and

rated M for sex it's not one of my best Sex scenes but it'll do. Okay well

Enjoy!

Magnus walked into the apartment, that he now shared with Alec, with shopping

bags in hand and a grin plastered to his face. He had bought stuff for

Alec...again.

"What in the hell are you trying to force me into now?" Alec asked.

Magnus turned around and saw his incredibly sexy, young, shadow hunter in

nothing but a light blue towel; He had been taking a shower. Magnus watched

entranced as water slid down Alec's chest and into the towel.

"you can quit gaping Magnus."

"Sorry,I can't help it if you're sexy." He smirked

"I'm sexy?"

Magnus scoffed "you really are dense sometimes Alexander."

Alec suffered as small shiver just something about how he said his name.

"Anyway, what's in the bag?"

"well..."

"if it's got glitter or sparkles on it I'm not wearing it."

"Oh come on Alec!"Magnus nearly whined.

"No, leather I'll wear, mesh I'll pretty much anything except glitter or sparkly

things."

"So you'll wear this?" Magnus asked. He pulled out a black and blue mesh shirt

and a pair of black leather trousers with more holes than leather and mesh

covering those holes.

"yes" Alec said "Actually..." he took the outfit from Magnus thoughtfully "I

kind of like it."

"me too."

"I'll wear it but you have to wear something I pick."

"okay" Magnus smiled. Alec left to the bedroom he and Magnus shared and he could

hear Alec shuffling around in dresser drawers. When he returned he was wearing

the outfit and had clothes in his hands.

Magnus took the clothes from Alec's hands and looked them over. It was a pair of

black,straight legged, jeans and a black beater.

"This is it? It's so plain, can't I liven it up a..."

"NO! Wear it like this."

Magnus sighed "Fine I'll put it on."

Magnus went into the bedroom and changed Alec stared when he came back. The

jeans fit Magnus perfectly and the beater hugged his chest.

"well?" Magnus asked.

"you look good ." Alec managed to say "really good."

"you too" Magnus purred.

Magnus strode across the room to where Alec stood seemingly frozen.

"Alec," Magnus said lifting the younger man's chin "I love you" Magnus lips

pressed softly down to Alec's. Alec let his arms slide up around Magnus' neck

and he couldn't hold back his slight shiver as Magnus' hands ran up his back.

Their lips disconnected and Alec took the opportunity to speak.

"Magnus, I love you too, I never want to leave your side." Alec reconnected

their lips violently and slid one of his legs in between Magnus'. Magnus groaned

lowly as Alec pressed his body as close as possible.

"Alec, I think maybe we should go to the bedroom." Magnus said grinning broadly.

Alec nodded and let Magnus drag him in there. Magnus closed the door and the

kissing began again, forceful and demanding. Magnus backed up so that he fell

back onto the bed and Alec fell on top of him. Alec wondered, vaguely in the

back of his mind, how far this was going to go. He loved Magnus dearly but they

had never actually had sex before. Alec knew Magnus wanted to but he wasn't

ready. Now, Alec was seriously thinking about it.

"Magnus" Alec panted breaking away from the warlocks mouth. "I want to take this

farther."

"What, Alec are you sure?"

"yes definite, I need you." He kissed Magnus again

"Okay," Magnus said "you're on top."

"Okay," Alec nodded mindlessly

"First things first,clothes off." Magnus said pulling at the edge of Alec's mesh

shirt. Alec took his shirt off and then watched Magnus remove his. Both men had

fairly muscled chests and stomachs, Alec from working as a Shadow Hunter and

Magnus from who the hell knows what.

Magnus taking advantage of their shirtless positions attacked Alec's chest with

his mouth kissing,biting and sucking at it. Alec's back arched and a moan

escaped his lips followed by another moan of Magnus' name. Magnus grinned and

released Alec letting his hands slide down to the hem of Alec's pants. He let

his finger's dance playfully at the hem before undoing the button and the

zipper. Alec's breath caught as Magnus slid the pants down and off. Magnus

pushed them and the shirt to the floor and looked at Alec smiling, the boy was

all but hyperventilating.

"Something wrong, Alexander." Magnus piratically purred his name and Alec felt

himself get harder at the sound.

Alec shook himself and sat up off the bed even though he couldn't remember

laying down.

"Your turn" Alec said crawling onto Magnus. Alec grabbed the waistband of the

jeans in one hand and undid the button and zipper with the other. Magnus' pants

soon joined the pile of clothes on the floor and Alec was hovering over Magnus

at a loss for what to do next.

Magnus took note that neither one of them had been wearing underwear as he

gently grabbed Alec's dick, it was hard and Magnus let his hand rub up and down

slowly. Alec's breath was coming in short pants and his lower body was arching

up to meet Magnus' hand.

"Magnus,faster,please." Alec managed. Magnus leaned up so he could whisper into

Alec's ear.

"fuck me Alexander." another involuntary shiver went through Alec before panic

set in. He had no idea how no idea what he was doing.

"Take this," Magnus held up a small plastic tube. Alec took it hesitantly. "put

some in your hand" Alec squeezed a little out onto his hand obediently. "now

spread it on to your fingers." Alec followed Magnus' step by step instructions

until finally

"Ok now gently enter me."

"Magnus, I..."

"Alec, stop worrying, stop freaking out, and fuck me."

"Okay" Alec grabbed Magnus' hips and guided himself into Magnus' entrance.

Magnus moaned loudly and pushed back almost immediate. Alec tried to steady

himself but the feeling was beyond intense. He could hear Magnus moaning and

screaming his name and he could hear his own screaming,panting, and moaning. The

pressure was building it felt wonderful. Alec let out a strangled sound that no

one has a name for yet as he came and Magnus came too his voice drowned out by

Alec's.

Alec pulled out of Magnus and slumped to the side, panting. Magnus laid there

motionless for a few minutes and then rolled onto his side pulled Alec closer

and threw the blanket over them both.

"Magnus," Alec said sleepily "I love you."

"I love you too, Alexander."

~The End~


End file.
